OS Destiel non-con
by Litany Riddle
Summary: OS Destiel PWP. WARNING : absence de consentement, viol. Si vous n'êtes pas un tant soit peu psycho vous ne devriez pas lire. J'ai mes raisons personnelles de poster mais vous n'avez aucune obligation de lire.


**Note : C'est pour ça que je voulais pas écrire de Destiel. Pour ça entre autres choses. J'ai encore lamentablement foiré...**

**WARNING : ABSENCE DE CONCENTEMENT, VIOL. Si vous n'êtes pas un tant soit peu psycho vous ne devriez pas lire. J'ai mes raisons personnelles de poster mais vous n'avez aucune obligation de lire.**

* * *

><p>Cette ruelle...<p>

Castiel avait frappé Dean, encore et encore. Ça ne le soulageait même pas, et il devait retenir sa force pour ne pas le briser. Quand à Dean il subissait ce soudain déchainement de violence de la part d'un être qu'il pensait comprendre. Il pensait faire le bon choix en disant oui à Michael. Il voulait éviter au monde une destruction totale, il voulait sauver ce qui pouvait l'être encore, et surtout il était fatigué de se battre. Dean Winchester était un être brisé et raccomodé trop de fois. Sa volonté était hors du commun mais il restait humain. Il avait déjà craqué en Enfer, mais ça avait été surtout de voir le peu de considération que son petit frère avait pour sa famille qui avait porté un coup fatal à sa combativité.

Bien sûr au fond de lui il savait qu'il avait tord, qu'il se montrait lâche, qu'il trahissait ses convictions. Il acceuillait la colère de Cas comme une pénitence méritée. Personne ne savait plus qui représentait réellement Dieu au milieu de tout ce merdier, mais la colère de l'Ange Castiel ressemblait le plus à la colère divine en cette période d'errements et de libre arbitre.

Castiel plaquait Dean durement contre le mur. Il le tenait par le col. Leurs visages étaient si proches que leurs souffles se croisaient. Il ne voulait plus vraiment le frapper. Il voulait lui faire comprendre sa peine mais aussi son attachement, et la douleur que lui causait son revirement, parce qu'il avait eut foi en lui, en dépit de toute logique... La douleur de tous ses sacrifices, la douleur d'avoir trahi les siens...

-Cas'... souffla Dean, voyant que l'ange hésitait à poursuivre son passage à tabac. A cet instant leurs regards se verrouillèrent. Et Dean eut au moins aussi peur de l'ange que quand il l'avait maintenu silencieux contre le mur de la magnifique pièce créée par Zachariah un an auparant, et que le chasseur avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée.

Puis la main de l'ange du seigneur descendit vers son pantalon, et à tatons, avec des gestes toujours très peu humains mais avec la même efficacité que quand il se battait, glissa sa main sous la chemise de Dean et déboucla sa ceinture.

Ce dont Dean fut à la fois effrayé et excité. Le mélange le plus déroutant qui puisse être. Depuis quand exactement avait-il cette érection? Et pour un mec ! Pourquoi le fait de savoir qu'il allait y passer ne le rendait-il pas uniquement malade d'angoisse? Il n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir trop longtemps : pour un être céleste qui n'avait probablement aucune idée de comment nouer un noeud de cravate, Castiel avait réussi bien facilement à le débarrasser de son pantalon.

L'air froid le frappa comme le frappa la réalité crue de sa position. Castiel le souleva avec autant de facilité que s'il était un poupée gonflale et le plaqua à nouveau contre le mur sans aucun ménagement. Dean expira bruyamment quand son dos toucha violemment le mur et ses jambes vinrent automatiquement s'enrouler autour de la taille de l'ange.

Il ne comprenait même pas ses réactions. Il était excité comme un dingue et à moitié malade de terreur. Il s'attendait à ce que Castiel le prenne avec autant de violence qu'il en avait mis à le corriger mais à la place il le sentit écarter ses fesses de sa main gauche avec beaucoup de douceur alors que la droite maintenait son épaule au mur et lui faisait mal.

Douceur ne voulait pas dire pour autant gentillesse. Alors que son corps était crispé comme jamais, le membre dur du vaisseau de Castiel se força un passage tout en douceur mais sans lui laisser aucun choix. Il se sentait comme déchiré, et totalement possédé par l'ange, à sa merci. Et celui-ci n'avait aucune envie de lui faire de cadeau.

Le chasseur haletait comme un damné sans pourtant émettre aucun son, aucun gémissement quand le sexe de Castiel vint heurter directement sa prostate. Sa respiration se coupa et tout son corps se tendit sous la sensation de plaisir. L'ange avait guetté ses réactions, son visage à lui absolument imperturbable, et quand il vit qu'il avait touché juste, sa bouche s'ouvrit sur ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un rictus. Le bas de ses dents luisait doucement dans la pénombre et il regardait Dean comme un prédateur regarde la proie qu'il s'apprête à mettre à mort.

Dean ressentait cette peur et ce sentiment de totale impuissance de la proie, et son coeur battait à tout rompre sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Il se sentait mal et il aurait voulu perdre connaissance. Son ange n'avait plus rien d'humain. Et dans ses prunelles brillaient une lueur qu'il n'avait vu nulle part ailleurs. Ils se fixaient dans les yeux, et Dean aurait aimé pouvoir détourner le regard mais il était comme pris au piège. Ce regard d'azur où il avait vu naitre des émotions humaines était à présent aussi froid que les étoiles. Si Castiel avait pu le rassurer du regard, s'il avait pu juste poser ce regard si doux qu'il avait uniquement pour lui, alors il aurait tout enduré sans que quelque chose de supplémentaire ne se brise en lui. Mais il avait trop peur, il vivait une sorte de cauchemar éveillé et Castiel semblait si loin de lui... Si loin de ses sentiments. Dean savait qu'il avait conscience de ce qu'il ressentait exactement : il était si proche de l'humain, il le connaissait par coeur. Après tout l'ange l'avait porté en son sein... Mais à cet instant il agissait comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire, comme si la souffrance de Dean lui était indifférente. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus éloigné de lui à l'autre bout de la galaxie.

Et pourtant ils étaient proches, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Leur souffles se mélangeaient, celui régulier, calme, de Castiel, et les expirations bruyantes de Dean à chaque fois que l'ange se réenfonçait en lui, le plaquant contre le mur, lui broyant l'épaule. Peut-être était-ce pour ne pas devenir fou, mais son esprit s'était focalisé sur le bruit des fibres en coton de sa veste qui rompaient à chaque raclement contre la pierre, à son oreille.

Le chasseur voyait des étoiles mais c'était en partie dû au manque d'oxygène. C'était pire à chaque coup de boutoir que lui infligeait Castiel. Trop lentement, méthodiquement, implaquablement, il était fouillé par l'être céleste qui le faisait coulisser sur lui jusqu'à le remplir. Ce rythme était inhumain, il était parfaitement tenu à la micro seconde près, la profondeur choisie au millimètre près. Après tout l'ange avait entièrement reconstitué son corps... Castiel lui faisait endurer une parfaite torture. Dean était en train de se consummer, un orgasme imposé, en grande partie mécanique, montait lentement mais sûrement en lui. Tout était imposé, le rythme, ce plaisir malsain, l'acte en lui-même. Castiel avait tout l'entier contrôle de la situation et ce qu'il en faisait était indescriptible...

Il finit sa Chute plus bas qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être cette nuit-là.

Dean essaya de se débattre mais se retrouva maintenu encore plus durement et sa punition fut de rester, pendant une longue putain de minute, sans qu'aucun mouvement ne provienne plus de l'ange, à part sa poigne de fer se resserrant sur son épaule tandis que Dean se tortillait désespérement sur son sexe, tandis que son propre sexe gorgé à bloc frottait durement contre un pan de l'éternel trenchcoat beige et que la friction ne faisait qu'entretenir sa frustration. Pourtant aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge, aucune larme ne vint rougir ses yeux. A cet instant-là l'ange lui aurait demandé de le supplier qu'il l'aurait fait sans réfléchir, mais il ne lui laissa même pas cette échappatoire. Il se contentait de le fixer et son regard le transperçait encore plus profondément que son membre. La douleur était omniprésente mais malgré cela l'extase que finit par lui infliger Castiel fut foudroyante. Castiel donna un dernier coup plus violent que les autres et Dean fut gagné par un sursaut puis son corps fut envahi par cette sensation de plaisir si douce et il jouit.

Quand il revint de ces quelques secondes d'oubli où il aurait voulu rester pour l'éternité, il était toujours fermement maintenu contre le mur mais avachi contre Castiel car tout son corps était comme en coton et rien n'aurait pu le faire rester droit. Le sexe de l'ange était toujours planté en lui comme un drapeau en territoire ennemi. Il était toujours aussi dur, Castiel n'avait pas joui, il n'avait peut-être même jamais ressenti le moindre plaisir physique.

Castiel approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Dean et murmura:

-Je t'appartiens.

La réciproque n'avait pas besoin d'être verbalisée.

Puis il se retira et ce fut seulement là que Dean émit un petit gémissement plaintif, entre la douleur et le manque. L'instant d'après, le chasseur se sentit chuter et il n'eut même pas le réflexe de s'empêcher de se fracasser complètement sur le sol.

Un peu plus tard, après que Castiel ait réussi non sans difficulté à le rhabiller et qu'il l'ait ramené à Bobby et Sam, et que ce dernier ait demandé "Que lui est-il arrivé?" et que l'ange ait répondu "Moi." il avait pensé que personnellement il avait plus l'impression que tous les trains de marchandise du pays lui étaient passé dessus, et dedans.

Castiel avait agi comme si la partie sexuelle ne s'était jamais produite, et Dean aurait pu croire avoir halluciné si une douleur très intime n'en avait pas continuellement ravivé le souvenir pendant des jours.

Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, et toute la suite de leur relation fut d'essayer de reconstruire quelque chose d'à jamais perdu.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: je viens de me foutre une méga monumentale envie de gerber. C'était pas du tout censé être du non-con quand je l'ai commencé il y a deux mois. Je suis en dépression hyper profonde, je crois que ça se voit pas mal mon état d'esprit dans ce que j'écris... Un jour j'écrirais du Wincest guimauve avec ces bébés chiens et des bébés lapins... mais pas aujourd'hui, pas demain, et sûrement pas avant un long moment, et si jamais je réitère.<strong>

**Si vous êtes arrivés ici et que vous avez juste envie de me hurler dessus ne le faites PAS, vous étiez prévenus.**


End file.
